Friends With Benefits
by AerisDevlin
Summary: Rei's not sure whether the benefits are worth the worry...
1. Accidental Stalker

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade… but if I did…sigh_

_Warnings: Shounen-ai_

_Rei/Kai from Rei's P.O.V._

"Rei, where you goin'?" Tyson yelled as I was almost to the door.

"Out," I replied as I grabbed a coat and walked out the door.

"Why?" I heard him shout. However, my answer and any further inquiries from my nosy teammate were cut off by my shutting the door. As I listened to the angry grumbling inside the room, I just shook my head and laughed. 'Why indeed?' I asked myself.

In my heart I knew why. I just wasn't able to enjoy myself without Kai there. You're probably thinking, "Oh how sweet! He's worried for a friend," and you're half right. I do consider Kai my best friend and I believe that somewhere deep within him he allows me to fill that position for him as well. Unfortunately for me, I've started thinking about what things could be like if we were, dare I say, _more_ than friends. Now keep an open mind here people, it's not that I find myself attracted to men on a regular basis, but in this instance I couldn't help it. To be honest, I fell for the person that Kai is, and it just so happens that he comes with, ahem, "male parts". You get the point right?

Anyways, back to the original topic, I decided to take a walk seeing as I wasn't really in the mood to hang with the guys. I'm sure I'd have had a different opinion if Kai were there, but he left a while earlier to "take a walk" also. I didn't have any real destination in mind, so I figured the park was as good a place as any. I laughed at myself when I realized how hopeful I was that I'd meet up with Kai there. How horribly cliché that would be, right? In fact I'm sure you're laughing with me, so imagine my surprise to hear the sound of a beyblade whizzing past me.

Over and over again I tried to convince myself that it was just some kid practicing in the park. Never mind the fact that the kid was out here at night, by himself, and as I looked at my feet I realized this poor, lonely child was practicing with Dranzer. Damn! So did this make me lucky, or an accidental stalker? I think Kai might have had the same question on his mind because he stared at me quite strangely when he walked out of the trees to retrieve his blade. He didn't say anything as he walked past me to where Dranzer was.

After picking up his blade he stood back and just stared at me. He had his arms crossed, and a brow quirked. I could tell he was waiting for an explanation of sorts, but I was still in shock. 'He probably thinks I followed him or something,' I thought worriedly, 'just freaking great.'

A few minutes passed with Kai looking at me while I stared intently at my feet. When I finally picked my head up, I choked out something that I hope sounded like, "Hey, Kai."

At that, he sighed and shook his head before moving towards me. When I got a glimpse of his face, I saw the mischievous smirk that had replaced his previous unhappy frown. Therefore, when he took his next step forward, I took one backward. All the while I was frantically repeating to myself, 'Kai isn't going to kill me, Kai isn't going to kill me…'

I was startled out of my not-so-comforting mantra when my back pressed up against… a tree? A TREE! Crap. Somehow Kai had managed to trap me in between him and this god-forsaken plant. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if the plant weren't so freaking big and solid! The true danger of my situation made itself aware to me when Kai got as close to me as possible and put both arms on the tree next to my head… all. Without. _Touching_. Me. At. ALL!

'Oh sweet torturous bliss,' I cried in my foggy mind. My breath started coming out in uneven little gasps. It was like I couldn't tell if I should hyperventilate or stop breathing all together. I swear his nose brushed mine as he brought his face closer and looked me straight in the eyes. I felt his breath on my face and that's when I began to have difficulty controlling myself. My fingers started to twitch and I really wanted to just… well, jump him. As luck would have it however, he looked as though he wanted to jump me as well, only not in the good way.

So, with all my mixed emotions and thoughts, you can imagine my confusion when Kai let out an amused chuckle. Laughter from Kai is never a good thing, and I'm not so sure I liked the dangerous glint in his eyes (it only made me fear for my life that much more). All I knew was that if the bastard was gonna kill me, he'd better get on with it already. Preferably asphyxiation… by his mouth cutting off the supply of oxygen to… my mouth. Sigh Huh? Oh, yeah. Anyway, Kai was just standing there looking very smug for whatever reason and I had the distinct impression that he was purposely toying with me. Oh well, as long as I got to have him in this close proximity, I was more than happy to allow him to do as he pleased. That was until he took a few steps back and again looked as though he were waiting for me to speak.

This time my voice didn't sound as strangled when I brilliantly said, "Hello." Nice right? Kai merely sighed again and finally engaged in actual conversation.

"What are you doing here Rei?" He asked me quietly.

"Taking a walk."

"And you just happened to find the exact location I was practicing in?"

"What are you implying?"

"…Nothing." Kai looked a little bothered. "I think I'll be heading back now," he said as he pocketed his blade and began walking toward the hotel. I just watched for a few moments before I realized what I was allowing to slip away. 'Hello,' I yelled at myself, 'you have the perfect opportunity to be alone with Kai right now, and you're letting him leave!'

"Hey, Kai! Wait up!" I yelled before he was too far away. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge me, but I could tell that he let his pace slow a bit. I ran a little to catch up to him, but I know he wouldn't have left me behind. At least I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have…yeah.

Our trek back to the hotel was accompanied by a comfortable silence. I think I may be the only person on the team the Kai is okay spending time with. I mean, it's not like he goes out of his way to do so, but he doesn't seem as uptight with me as he does with Tyson for instance. Well that's not such a great example though, because I'd have to admit that Kai is less uptight with anyone than he is with Tyson. Well take Chief then. He'll converse when necessary and he'll let go of the angry scowl that he used to always wear.

Even when we're as a group he still does that 'lean-on-the-wall-with-my-eyes-closed-because-I-want-you-to-think-I'm-not-listening-but-I-am' thing. But with me, he'll actually try the whole "speaking" thing on his own. Like earlier when I'd lost the capacity for speech, he started the conversation, short as it was. I know he was interrogating me and everything, but he does it on other occasions too. I think he trusts me the most because I'm supposedly calm and level-headed. Usually I am, just not when I'm within five or less feet of him. But he doesn't need to know that.

At last we reached our destination, but I was hesitant to go in because I knew my little piece of happiness would be shattered. Kai had already gone in, however, so I just picked up the shards and followed him in.

_Okay, so maybe it's not the best place to stop, I tried to make it seem like a chapter end. It's just that at the moment I seem to be having trouble figuring this story out. I was just going to make a long one-shot, but it'll probably end up being 2 or 3 chapters. (I'm just so eager to post something P) If no one likes it I won't waste my time finishing it, but if you do, please review. Also, if anyone has any helpful ideas for the direction of this fic, feel free to suggest anything. Like I said R&R!_


	2. Talk over Breakfast

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade_

_Warnings: Shounen-ai_

**A.N. Sorry this isn't quite edited completely, I was just so eager to get it posted and I had like 5 minutes of my school period left so yeah, here ya go.**

It had been a couple of weeks since I'd stumbled across Kai at the park. Don't look at me that way, I told you it was an extremely fortunate coincidence. Well it was for me at least. Kai, on the other hand had been acting a bit strange lately. Often I would feel his eyes on me, and when I locked eyes with him his gaze only became more intense. It was as though he was focused on figuring something out and, apparently, it had to do with me. Oh no… had it been my behavior at the park? Normally I don't get so noticeably flustered around him, but he'd just been so damn close.

Wiping the drool from the corner of my mouth, I continued pondering the situation while making my way to the kitchen. Breakfast sounded very good, unfortunately, upon reaching the fridge, I realized I wouldn't be eating this morning. My stomach growled loudly in protest, but I didn't really have the money to go buy food. For all these reasons, I proceeded to sit at the table and pout. Okay, so I wasn't quite pouting, but I had laid my head on my arms in defeat. Somehow, while I was sulking about my lack of food, an intruder had entered the kitchen without me noticing. That is, until a hand was laid gently upon my shoulder which caused me to not so calmly leap out of my chair and knock it over. Staring down at the overturned piece of furniture sadly, I also happened to notice a pair of shoes… and legs… that happened to be attached to the body of the person who was constantly on my mind. I flushed in embarrassment realizing what'd happened and before I could say anything to make myself look a little better, my stomach gave a loud rumble. If possible, my face turned even redder and I looked down at my shoes. I don't know what I expected to happen, but I hadn't exactly been expecting Kai to grab my arm, hand me my shoes, and drag me out the door. 'What in the…'

Once we were outside and strolling down the sidewalk, Kai released me and let me follow of my own volition. Ha! Like there's any chance I wouldn't? I wanted to ask Kai where we were headed, but the bluenette appeared to be thinking, and I was loathe to disturb him. This isn't only because I didn't particularly desire to have is irritation directed at me, but also because while he was distracted I was free to stare. He was just so… so perfect. His body, his stride, his mannerisms, his face, his eyes, oh his eyes… Those beautiful crimson pools, like fire that had a thick coat of frost on top, just like him. And his hair, the light and dark shades so magnificently entwined. Even his face paint was attractive to me. I especially loved his mouth. Those soft, delicate lips produced such a wonderful voice. It was so rich and just, well, for lack of a more descriptive term, sexy. There's nothing I loved more than hearing that voice say my name.

"Rei…"

Oh! Just like that…

"Rei?"

Sigh

"Rei!"

Hmm, not quite so angry….

"REI!"

"Huh?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the loud, irritated voice yelling my name. "Oh…." Ugh….good job you moron. I wanted desperately to slap myself in the head, but that might just make the situation worse. I meakly inclined my head towards him to let him know I was now fully attentive and aware. I didn't trust my voice because I was sure all I could do was squeak. At least he might mistake my nervousness for embarrassment over having zoned out on my captain, not, well _you_ know why. I don't think I could handle it if he just full on asked me about my feelings towards him, I just don't think I could lie. Not to him. "

"What do you want?" Kai asked me after I had recomposed myself.

"Huh?" Oh boy… had he noticed me staring? This could only end badly. I resisted the urge to escape the situation when he asked the question again, only this time clarifying his meaning.

"What do you want… to eat?"

I nearly fell on my ass when the situation actually dawned on me. Was Kai…taking me to breakfast? giggle OoOoO Kinda like a date…. Ha, as if. He was probably just trying to make sure his team members are all at full health and strength.

"Um…" I tried, "whatever you feel like I guess. I really don't have much money though…"

Kai waved my sentence off told me it would be my reward for all my hard training…Riiight. Then he thought a moment before he started walking again. I just followed along, glad to be alone with him and not practicing with our blades.

We ended up at a quaint little local place called Katie's. We took a seat and ordered briefly after that. Kai ordered some chocolate crepes while I ordered a large helping of pancakes and strawberry topping. Mmm! Food is so good! As I merrily munched on my breakfast I snuck a few glances at Kai, who seemed to be focused on me again. Man, what did I do to deserve this (very much wanted) attention? I contemplated this as we finished our breakfast and sat in silence a few moments.

"Why?"

The question was so abrupt I was completely startled out of my thoughts.

"Why what?" I asked in return.

"Rei, I've survived this long by taking note of important, easily missed details. I'm an observer and it's pretty easy for me to read people."

My eyes went wide. 'He knows? But how? I've only lost my composure around him once or twice, I just don't understand…..will he hate me now? Gods please let the answer be no, Please!' Didn't I say I couldn't lie to him? That if he asked, I would tell him everything? Argh! What am I supposed to do now? Although, I suppose I _should_ shut up and listen to the rest of what he has to say first.

"So," I asked, as calmly as possible, "what is it that you have noticed that needs to be discussed with me?" I had to swallow a large lump in my throat as he stood from his side of the table and came to stand beside me. I stood as well, so he could speak to me face to face. Speaking, however, was not what happened. Before I knew what hit me, Kai's lips were pressed against mine and I was kissing him back. I nearly blacked out as I realized what was happening, and the mixed emotions and all the confusion was nearly overwhelming. Kai pulled away a few seconds later and merely stated that it was time to get back to the hotel. I wanted to cry in frustration and ask him why, but I just stayed quiet as I once again followed him, knowing that I always would.

**A.N. Hey everyone! This story finally has a direction and a plot! Probably about 2 or 3 more chapters to go, but now I've been inspired. Unfortunately, a lot of it is from person experiences ( Expect actual updates, and a completed work sometime in the near future. R&R, cuz I wrote it for you guys.**


	3. Benefits?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I own a Beyblade, but not the Beyblade series. Goes off to pout after re-realizing this

Warnings: Shounen-ai

There's something off here, I know it. I'm not sure if I should report whether or not things are going well, because I'm not so sure myself. That day, after Kai kissed me, I never gathered the courage to ask why. Kai didn't exactly go out of his way to talk to me or look at me for the rest of that day either. To this very moment I'm not sure why. I speculated that it might be guilt for having kissed a teammate, and so abruptly too. That option was quickly ruled out though, because, really, when does Kai do something and then feel guilt? He always acts with purpose. This led me to assume it must've been shame, shame for kissing a male, and one who wasn't even worthy of him to boot. I was quickly proven wrong though, because the morning after that awkward night spent in the same room, well, let's say Kai gave me yet another shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd been waiting patiently for my turn to shower when I heard the bathroom door finally creak open. My gaze turned from the very time consuming task of staring at the wall to fall upon the form of my captain in nothing but a towel. Oh my... I was torn from my fantasies when all he had to say to me was,

"Shower's free."

Can you believe the nerve of him? 'So he's gonna pretend it never happened huh? I guess I'll just have to try to reconstruct the heart in my chest that he just stomped all over.'

Attempting to appear just as casual as he about the whole damn situation, I gathered my bathing items and strolled passed him. Success was almost within reach when something caught me completely off guard, literally. I'd stumbled over my own feet in my feigned nonchalance, and Kai had to catch me. I really didn't have much time to register what had happened after that until I found myself pressed between a hard wall and a hard body that had, once again, engaged mine in a passionate lip lock.

This kiss lasted longer than yesterday's, and I allowed my hands to come up to rest gently against his still damp chest. In turn, I felt one of his hands grip my waist while his other was tangled in my hair, which I'd unbound for my shower. Unfortunately, just as quickly as it had occurred, it was over. Kai was dressed and out of the room before I could even bring myself to move again. All I could do was groan in confusion and frustration and drag myself into the bathroom for what was now going to be a cold shower.

This happened again many times, usually playing out in different scenarios. Kai had even taken to kissing me before going to bed and after waking in the morning. We seemed to be getting closer and closer. At times we would lay together in comfortable silence while he stroked my hair and I would rest my head on his shoulder. I know that it's hard to image such a thing, but I didn't know why he was acting this way either. During other periods when we were alone together it could get very heated. Sometimes it would turn into a full-blown make-out session, and Kai would test my limits a bit more every time. Not that I minded of course, but I didn't understand these actions either.

Even though we were "together" we weren't actually dating, although I'd kick his ass if he were seeing someone, well, I'd try at least. I don't know, I just know that we never ever spoke directly about the things transpiring between us. I was honestly curious to know what he considerd us to be, but I didn't want to push him and lose such a chance to be with him. This is how things would stay if he wanted them too, and apparently he did, because silence continued to reign.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a while after this whole damn fiasco with Kai and I had started and the Blade Breakers were headed to a Beyblading event. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but thankfully it wasn't a tournament because my mind was elsewhere most of the time these days. The White Tigers were supposed to be attending as well, and I was certainly eager to see my friends and possibly take my mind off 'things'.

When we arrived at our destination, the first thing I did was look for a head of pink hair, and when I found it, it was already heading towards me.

"Rei!" Mariah exclaimed happily as I enfolded her in my arms in a welcoming hug. The rest of her team was soon around me as well with nothing but kind words and "I missed you"'s. God how I'd missed them, they were truly my family.

After a bit of time spent with my old team, I returned to my current one. I found them sitting at our designated table in what was apparently this building's auditorium. First I'd had to drop my things off at the place we were staying, seeing as this was an overnight event. I was a bit late so I had to sneak over and take my seat next to Kai. I sat with my head propped in my hands listening "intently" to the speakers at the front of the room. To my surprise, a hand came to rest gently on my leg under the table and woke me from my half-doze. Okay, so maybe I wasn't paying as much attention as I claimed previously.

Usually Kai wasn't affectionate or even nice really, unless we were completely alone. I just reached under and grasped his hand in return, happy to have physical contact. I was caught unaware by the emotions that overwhelmed me as I thought about how much I cared for him and how unbelievable it was that he was interested. However, when everything was interrupted to eat, I was flooded with disappointment. Tyson had literally flown to the buffet table and of course Max followed, along with Chief. I though I'd be able to walk with Kai, but to my shock and sadness, he seemed to have fled the table as well.

A smile was quickly placed on my face to mask the heartbreak when I realized Mariah was headed toward me once again. She was wearing a mischievous grin that just looked so appropriate with her feline features, but was scary nonetheless. I felt her grasp my arm and steer me away from the feeding frenzy and the throng of people to speak in private.

"So," she started with a smirk, "you and Kai huh?"

I just stood there in stunned silence, but she seemed to have noticed my slight flinch at the mention of us. Especially since she was of course insinuating that we were dating. Oh but I wish...

"What's wrong?" She asked in genuine concern. "And don't you lie to me Rei. I saw the hand thing, and I know you have liked him forever, so what's going on? It doesn't bother me so you don't have to worry about that, and I promise not to blab."

I shook my head and in a bit of a bitter tone explained that we were not, in fact, dating. I told you that she was like family, and family can always read you the best. I also had to explain to her that I didn't know what we were. That concerned look returned to her face and she analyzed the situation.

"So... you're like, friends... with benefits?"

Her statement was puzzling, but it also seemed to fit the situation perfectly. Y'know, except for the fact that you had to constantly reweigh all the pros vs. cons to remember that there were benefits, not just emotional frickin turmoil.

"I love you Rei, and I know you have strong feelings for him, but you really need to talk about things. You need to find out if he's serious or not. This could be disastrous for you. Without some type of structure, there are no rules, and you could get hurt. I don't want to make you worry, but if it's important to you both, then it won't matter in the end. Talk to him, and he's not worth it if he's just going to use you. Please, for your own sake?" I nodded slightly and she hugged me tightly then left me to my thoughts.

"Friends with benefits..." I pondered aloud. I didn't quite like the feel of it, I mean, Kai wouldn't use me... Right?

A.N. I'm so happy to be posting this like 2 days after I posted the second chapter! I told you guys I was finally inspired lol Hope you enjoy this installment and R&R while you're waiting for the next one.


	4. Things Get Steamy

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade _

_Warnings: Shounen-ai _

**A.N. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! It wasn't supposed to take nearly this long. **

For months after that beyblading convention, Mariah's words flitted around in my head. 'Friends with benefits'. Those words were never far from the back of my mind. For a while I couldn't even sleep next to Kai. I told him I was just feeling sick and I didn't want to pass my illness on to him, but I think he could tell I was lying. Kai can read me pretty well. He didn't make mention of any doubts he had about the truthfulness of my statement though.

One morning I woke up and felt warmer than usual. Since I could feel that I had kicked my blanket to the bottom of the bed, I wasn't as surprised as I would've been when I opened my eyes. Seeing Kai right next to me was still somewhat of a shock however. Sensing that I was awake, his crimson eyes fluttered open and he stared groggily up at me. I opened my mouth to ask why he wasn't sleeping in his own bed, but he cut me off before I could even take a breath.

"You called out for me in your sleep," he whispered. It seemed like speaking any louder would disrupt the comfortable atmosphere.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" I asked.

"When I rested my hand on your shoulder you clasped onto me and seemed to calm. You seemed too at peace for me to do anything else."

"…..thanks…."

He leaned toward me and kissed me lightly before sitting up to stretch. For some reason his words made me feel so…. Warm inside. I knew that he cared for me. He couldn't be using me…right?

As I sat there analyzing Kai's actions, I must have completely zoned out. When I focused on reality, he was waving his hand in front of my face. I blushed and sputtered an apology and he cracked a small smile. You'll have to forgive me for a moment while I melt. That warm feeling returned full force. How could I doubt him?

I would be painfully reminded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai informed me that the weather wasn't exactly being agreeable for training, so we had the day off. He also informed me that he had noticed the recent change in my behavior, and that he'd be keeping on eye on me for the day. Being with Kai was always welcome in my book, but being babysat by him was not.

Without a word to my captain, I hopped off the bed and began to gather my things for a shower. While I did this I asked him what the day's plan was.

"Well," he began, "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Wow, I'm surprised you don't have a schedule made up." I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey!" he called as I trotted toward the bathroom after having collected all of my items.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Don't offer it unless you plan to use it," he said simply.

I stared in confusion for a few seconds before my cheeks colored a bit and I stuck my tongue out at him again, somewhat challengingly. When I saw a familiar glint in his eye, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Now what?" I yelled triumphantly from beyond the door. When silence was my only reply I assumed I was safe.

Never assume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was thoroughly enjoying my nice warm shower when I dropped my wash cloth.

"Damnit!" I cursed as I bumped my head on the rack holding the soaps and shampoos while getting back up. As if that wasn't bad enough, I knocked one of the bottles out and it fell on my toe.

"What else is gonna go wrong?" I growled out. Then everything went dark…

To be conti- Hey! I didn't pass out; the lights just went out…Why did the lights go out?

The sound of a match being lit floated to my ears and seconds later I saw a dim light beyond the shower door. Two more lights joined it not too long afterwards and then the light I assumed was the match flickered and died.

When I finally shook myself out of my confused daze, I moved forward to open the door and investigate. Before my fingers could rest on the foggy glass, however, it slid open by some other force. As I stared at said force, I swear I turned red from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair. I nearly stumbled backwards when my eyes came to rest upon this glorious being in front of me. The dim wavering light from what I finally realized were candles along with the completely NAKED Kai in front of wet and naked me, created an atmosphere I couldn't breathe in. When it dawned on me that yes, I was naked too, I almost slammed the glass door shut again.

"Can I… help you?" I stammered incoherently. I was reminded of that fateful day in the park.

Looking completely innocent as he stepped into the shower next to me and slid the door closed, he responded with:

"I thought we should conserve water."

'Like you give a damn' I thought to myself.

"Hey!" I shouted after just having remembered a question that was nagging at me.

"Hm?" he grunted as he nonchalantly chose a bottle of body wash.

"How did you get in, and why did you scare the hell out of me with the lights?" I demanded indignantly.

"Not a hard lock to pick," he said as he casually lathered up a wash cloth, "And I didn't want you to be embarrassed."

Damnit! Even with the warm water beating down on my back, somehow I'd forgotten that for the first time in our "relationship" Kai could see…ALL of me.

I faced away from him and allowed my hair to flow across my back to hide anything from view. A hand gently brushing the hair from my shoulder and neck startled me, but I kept myself turned. My blush started anew.

"Don't hide," he whispered as he let his hand ghost down my arm.

I shuddered. Whether because the water was gradually losing heat, or because of the heat rising within me, I'm not sure.

"I like your body." This was whispered a bit more huskily. He began nipping at my neck and letting his hands slide down my sides. A few moans managed to escape my lips and I nearly gave in to temptation before the water reminded me that there was a reason I was in here.

I turned slightly so I could kiss him. After making absolutely sure he was distracted, I snatched the forgotten washcloth from Kai's hand and proceeded to wash myself.

Kai's temporary shock wore off quickly, at which point he pinned me to the shower wall. My eyes went wide and I stood completely still. I could feel his hot breath on my face and I clung to the few scraps of sanity remaining within me. He stood there silently, crimson eyes darkened with…oh my…. And then…

He snatched the damn rag back.

This time though, it was not his own body he was washing. I think I just died… Kai rubbed the soapy cloth across my shoulders and back. The he let it dance over my chest and midsection. When he kneeled down I thought I really was going to pass out. He brought the rag sensually up from my ankle, to my calf, up my thigh, to…. Well, then he stopped. As utterly embarrassing as it is to say, I was aroused. Who wouldn't be really? In my current state of undress, I was unable to hide that fact.

I ordered him to turn around and then returned the favor. Maybe I'm just making stuff up, but I think he sensed that I was somewhat uneasy. I only hope he didn't know why. Anyway, instead of turning around again, he bent over and……..Huh? Was I saying something? Sorry, brain malfunctioned for a moment. Like I said, Kai bent over…… Did I do it again?

Kai bent over to grab a bottle of shampoo while I tried to calm the rapid beating of my heart. He turned around and stepped toward me while he began lathering his hair. Unfortunately I was in front of the shower head. Seeing that his eyes were closed, I permitted myself to breathe again.

An idea popped into my head and I stepped close enough to Kai to run my hands through his hair. The moment my fingers started working at his scalp, his hands fell away and his expression became content. Occasionally while I massaged the shampoo through his hair, he made little, barely audible noises of pleasure. I couldn't have stopped myself from smiling if I'd tried. Since I had already washed my hair before Kai broke into the bathroom, we got out after he rinsed. We'd have had to soon anyways. The water was no longer a comfortable temperature.

While we dried off in the bathroom, Kai asked if there was anything in particular that I wanted to do today.

"As long as I'm able to spend time with you, I don't care where I am," I told him quietly.

My timid statement was rewarded with a bold kiss. Kai quickly dominated the liplock and I just followed his lead. Somehow we ended up in the bedroom and _I_ ended up on the floor. I don't know what would've happened if things had continued, but the icy air reminded us that we were still without clothes. I grinned sheepishly up at him from the carpeted floor of our hotel room, and he smirked down at me. After a moment of shared amusement, he offered his hand and helped me up. I pecked him on the cheek, trying hard to restrain myself, and darted off to get ready for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We snagged an umbrella before leaving, because the crappy weather had yet to let up. The only consolation was that I got to snuggle up to Kai under the umbrella. In public. Yep, I got to cuddle with my honey under a Big. Pink. Umbrella. It would seem the others had gone out before us and Hilary's umbrella was the only one left. Oh well, take what you can get I suppose.

Apparently while I'd been pondering fate's cruelty, we made our way from our room to the elevator. I was jolted from my thoughts by the loud ding announcing our floor. Y'know, this zoning out thing is probably unhealthy.

Eager though I was to share my affections, I wasn't too hopeful that Kai would be the same when we went out. We walked serenely down the street side by side. I longed to walk hand in hand.

During our aimless wandering, I spotted a buffet. "Mimi's Pizza" the neon blue sign read. Without giving it another thought, I grabbed Kai by the hand and dragged him into the restaurant.

It wasn't too crowded and it wasn't expensive at all. That's why I didn't protest too much when Kai shooed my money away. Both of us grabbed a tray and filled up. After collecting my choices of pizza, I happened to glance at the desserts. The tray of fresh, warm cinnamon rolls decided for me that this was my new favorite restaurant. Have I mentioned that I'm seriously addicted to cinnamon rolls? They may have looked heavenly, but they tasted so good I had to bite back a satisfied moan. During the entire ordeal, Kai eyed me bemusedly but said nothing. About a half an hour and 30 rolls later, we stepped back out into the humid, rainy street. Resuming our stroll to nowhere, Kai leaned toward me conspiratorially and whispered in my ear.

"I should stock up on cinnamon rolls."

As expected, that statement combined with the brush of Kai's warm lips against my ear caused a red tint to stain my cheeks.

"I hate you," I murmured.

"No you don't."

"So."

"You're cute," he whispered before leaning in to kiss my waiting lips. He must've forgotten that anyone could see us, not that I cared to remind him. Just when things were heating up…

"Rei? Kai?"

Four shocked faces stared back at our equally stunned ones.

Don't worry… It gets worse.

_Oh wow! Yesterday I wrote four pages front and back. Guess I finally got my motivation and free time. Again, I'm really sorry this took so long. It's longer than the others, if even a little, so I hope that makes up for the lag a bit. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out a bit sooner, I don't want to make you guys wait forever again. I do have Christmas break coming up so things are looking good. It make take a few weeks, but not months. hangs head in shame I know Kai was a bit out of character in this, but….what the hey, it's my story. R&R and come back for the next installment._


	5. Lies

**A.N.hides behind the fanfic Please don't kill me! I have an incredibly short attention span and major writer's block hit me. The other day, inspiration hit my like a bus lol so here ya go. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope its long enough to satisfy you until I post the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade_

_Warnings: Shounen-ai_

I must say, mouth agape and speechless is not my most attractive look. Apparently Kai felt likewise because within seconds I was standing by myself, the warmth of Kai's arms having been replaced by a rush of cold wind in his haste to remove his limbs from my body. I decided to busy myself with the task of dusting off my clothing and avoiding the situation all together. Unfortunately Kai had to go and speak which I knew would initiate a somewhat... uncomfortable coversation with questions I didn't know how to answer.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Kai asked, typical 'I dare you to question me' look set on his feautres.

"Just wanted to get something to eat," Max explained. "You know Tyson's stomach controls his brain! He was starting to eye me like something tasty!" I gave a small laugh at this, figuring complete silence on my part might indicate some kind of guilt or... something. Before silence could make itself cozy among our group again, Tyson directed the conversation back to things that were better left undiscussed.

"So... is everything okay? What was going on before we got here?"

Glancing at Kai from the corner of my eye, I silently urged him to take the lead. As he seemed to think about what to say I had a sudden realization. 'This is like the moment of truth.. What do I truly mean to him... and can he be open about it? Is he ashamed of our relationship or...' I couldn't help the nervousness I was feeling, but somehow I knew what he would say. A feeling of warmth spread through me as I anxiously awaited his response.

"Rei tripped."

With those two one-syllable words, my entire world was devastated. A sudden chill swept my being, a cold more biting than the wind whipping at my face. 'Was that it? No other explanations?' Desparately trying to remain in control of myself and stop the shaking of my hands, I looked into the questioning faces of my teammates and forced a sheepish smile and nod. I couldn't look at Kai however. My happy little fantasy was mercilessy blown apart and my heart was breaking merely remaining in his prescence. Softly clearing my throat to gain the attention of my friends, as well as repress the choking feeling that was overcoming me, I spoke so softly I didn't think they would hear. At this moment in time, I didn't particularly care.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. I'm starting to feel a little sick."

As I started to walk away, effectively cutting off any argument or further conversation, I tried with all of my strength to ignore the confused and concerned faces of my friends, but I couldn't stop myself from looking... just once. In that one, momentary glance, my heart nearly burst from the swirling mass of emotion and confusion. In a pair of crimson eyes I saw my pain echoed. There was something of a desparate confusion in them that I could not understand. As hard as it is to read Kai, for that moment in time his heart was exposed to me. At any other time I would have tripped over myself trying to latch on to such a chance to understand him. The breaking of my own heart only increased in speed when I saw in Kai regret and pain.

In my already fragile state my mind could not even begin to comprehend what all of this meant and so, when I rounded a corner, out of sight of those blooddrenched eyes, I had a sudden burst of speed. I began to run, hair whipping behind me, several of the dark strands coming loose. Like the hair struggling to free itself from its bonds, I ran as though if I ran fast enough I might free myself of this emotional burden. I might forget the warmth of Kais arms, his lips... and the haunting look of those eyes as I fled. My feet carried me a long distance before I could finally stop. Surveying my surroundings, I became aware of several benches in the midst of trees and wildlife. 'Ah, a park.'

The peaceful scenery seemed harmless and almost relaxing. The park looked somewhat deserted at the moment, so I decided to seize this opportunity of solitude. I took in the beauty of nature as I strolled aimlessly. The tension in my body began to slowly melt away as my thoughts strayed. Taking a moment to lean against a large tree on my path, I had a temporary moment of peace. For a second I believed I could deal with the way things were developing.. the way my world seemed to be crumbling. That momentary lapse into hopefulness was torn from me as a memory made its way to the forefront of my mind. A memory of being in a park.. back against a tree.. only instead of the pit of lonliness in my stomach there was a fluttering, flustered warmth in its place.

Completely blindsided by these thoughts, I could no longer keep control. In one massive burst of emotion I collapsed onto the soft earth and began to weep. Choking sobs wracked my small frame until my throat began to feel dry and my body weak. I slowly became aware of the sound of feet softly coming toward me. Their pace seemed to increase in unison with the volume of my crying. Through the haze of my vision I saw someone round a corner. At the sight of the mess that happened to be me, the figure began to run in my direction almost frantically. The fear of more questions - questions I didn't want to think about, questions I didn't have the answers to - propelled me upward. Unfortunately that was all it did, because a wave of dizziness kept me from going any further. The only thing that even kept me on my feet was the support of the person that had been running toward me. Semi-alarmed at the thought of some strange person holding me, I took this opportunity to take a closer look at them. The familiarity of the touch lessened the surprise of meeting worried golden eyes framed by soft pink hair.

"Hey Mariah," I managed to croak out, laughing with a hint of sadness still audible. "Wh.. what's up?" Biting back tears I tried to smile at her, wanting to assure her I was fine.

"Oh Rei!" This exclamation was followed by a rather large and (somewhat) unexpected embrace. At the comfortable feeling of being held by an individual that understood and deeply cared for me, my moment of control slipped from my shaking hands and I allowed my arms to tighten their slack hold on the solid being in front of me. My head fell to Mariah's shoulder as I began to silently weep again. Saying nothing she just stroked my hair and let me ruin her top.

"What did I do?" I whispered, almost unintelligibly. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything Rei," she said gently, never ceasing her soothing movements.

"Then.. why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he lie? Why did he reject me?" The hot tears streaming down my face only increased in number as I voiced the countless questions I could not comprehend. "Was he ashamed of me? What we were? Did he actually care about me at all? or was I just a distraction... is.. is there something wrong with me Mariah?"

The childlike confusion in my last question must have broken down Mariah's defenses because I began to feel slight tremors as she held me close. Teary eyed and with much effort I lifted my head to gaze into the eyes of my friend. Her obvious concern made me feel a bit guilty, but I could not get a reign on my emotions. Speaking became too difficult so we sunk to the ground and wept in silence.

After a while, my emotional turmoil began to calm and I was left with exhaustion. Though I should have returned to the hotel, I remained seated in the comforting embrace of my friend, practically my sister. One question remained with me however.

"Where the heck did you come from?" I inquired with furrowed brows. With a soft giggle, Mariah explained that Max had given her a call.

"He sounded worried and didn't know what he should do. I wanted to make sure you were all right. I know things might not keep going so smoothly with that attitude of Kai's, so I was out the door in seconds when I heard that something was going on." With a deep breath I prepared to explain the situation to her, but she cut me off before I could even begin.

"Rei. You don't have to. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I don't know what Kai said or did but you just need to stay calm and sit for a while."

At this she took my hand and I allowed myself to be lead to one of the several wooden benches scattered throughout the park. So absorbed in keeping my control and taking in the comfort being provided to me, I missed it. I did not hear the sound of twigs and other items being snapped as a pair of careless feet took flight. Nor did I see the figure flee wihtout its typical grace or agility. I was not aware of eyes that were squeezed shut, chasing out the image in the park.

Crimson eyes...

R&R It will please me


End file.
